


Optimal Design

by Seaward



Series: Innovative Designs [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaward/pseuds/Seaward
Summary: Rodney strives to give John what he wants, not only with his body but with his mind. (By building toys with Ancient tech, etc.)
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Innovative Designs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Optimal Design

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write something much more meaningful as part of the novel length story I'm working on (Atlantis 2020: Projects), but somehow this story happened. It didn't end up fitting into my other verse, and on its own it's mostly smut with just a little fluff and feels. But it happened. I wrote it. I might as well post it. Thanks to Elayna for infinite patience and help with whatever I write. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

As soon as the rules changed and John let Rodney know he was interested, Rodney set out to determine—scientifically—how to optimize a sexual relationship. What started with experimental blow jobs on balconies all over the city, led to Rodney designing the subtlest sex toys ever. He'd given John a set of black boxer briefs (and kept a set for himself). The fabric was softer and smoother than usual, provided a little extra support, held its shape through prolonged wear and exercise, adjusted for ideal temperature, and wicked away excess moisture. It was also laced through with microfiber sensors, data storage, and memory materials that could adjust shape on command. When off world, they were in sense and record mode only. On Atlantis, real time data transmission, processing, and code updates were possible. That depended on the rest of Rodney's workload. But with the Wraith extinct and Atlantis better staffed than ever, even the Chief Scientist had more time for personal projects.

"Great new underwear," John says, as Rodney presses him against the wall just inside the closed door of Rodney's room. "If you could make them affordable, I bet they'd sell for the moisture wicking and temperature control alone."

John, as usual, has no idea what he's talking about. The science embedded in those boxer briefs would be classified sixteen ways from Sunday. "Hotter knowing you're wearing what I made."

When Rodney presses closer, John can feel how hot Rodney finds it. "Yeah."

John's mouth stays slightly open, and Rodney dives in for a truly filthy kiss. His tongue slides along John's and then wetly explores every crevice of his mouth. Not the type to accept passively even though he likes Rodney taking control, John uses his tongue to pull Rodney's back in line. To set up a searching, sliding rhythm that's soon echoed in their thrusts against each other.

Rodney knows from his readings that John has been horny all day but doesn't need to come right away. If Rodney can draw this out, bring John close a couple times and then fuck him until he loses control of his words and responses, it might be one of the best orgasms of John's life. Seeing as those are among the highest goals of Rodney's research, he can't let such an opportunity pass them by.

"Let me tie you up," Rodney pants into John's ear.

"Sure," John says, but he keeps rocking against Rodney's erection and starts mouthing Rodney's ear and neck.

Rodney takes his time, letting John work himself up but also further from control. It's not like Rodney's enjoying his experiment any less than John is. He would have been buzzing all day anyway, after his experiments with John the night before. But since they were on Atlantis, Rodney had also been monitoring John's body all day, which was quite the turn on for the scientist.

Not that he tried to use the underwear as an active sex toy. There was no built-in vibrator or anything that could stroke John's cock. But monitoring and modeling had shown that if John became even slightly engorged (in response to who knew what, Rodney had learned not to spy, except in extreme circumstances), a little increased support in that area kept him larger longer. Rodney didn't draw it out beyond a certain point. There were limits to what was enjoyable during a normal day at work, which was why Rodney needed so much data. He was working with subliminal feedback, not solely to give John what he most wanted each night but to use all the time when they weren't having sex to give them the best sex lives possible.

For his part, John had been pleased from the start to let Rodney control their sex lives. If he didn't want to know all that Rodney could monitor and manipulate with their new underwear, that wasn't so different from letting Rodney tie him up or put him in a cock ring, both of which Rodney wanted tonight.

With the way John was nibbling up and down the side of Rodney's neck and kitten licking the edges of his ear in between, Rodney was going to need a cock ring for himself. Luckily he'd designed an optimized version of those as well.

Rodney braces a hand at the back of John's neck, running fingernails into that crazy hair, as John renews his efforts to devour Rodney's neck.

When Rodney starts steering them toward the bed, John shuffles backward obediently, mouth occupied and front still pressed hard against his lover. Every step becomes extra stimulus. The smooth, smart fabric of their underwear keeps their uniform pants from rubbing anything the wrong way.

Only when the back of John's calves hit the bed does Rodney say, "Lay down and spread your arms wide for me."

Already teetering on the edge of losing his words, John groans at the loss of contact, but does as he's told.

Rodney wraps the forearm nearest him swiftly in silky black rope. The texture and color suit John's preferences. The loops and loops that cover most of John's skin and distribute the pressure evenly are Rodney's current favorite. He ties the ends to the corner of the headboard, right next to the safety scissors they haven't yet needed, but Rodney believes in being prepared. He sets both of their radios on the charger, where they'll only interrupt for a true emergency.

The way John settles with every loop of rope was a revelation to Rodney at first. The way he needs one limb secured before he can fully give into it, doesn't surprise Rodney at all.

This does mean Rodney has to work John's shirt up his chest, pull the other arm in through the sleeve and then stretch the rest over John's head before sliding it up the already bound arm. The uniform shirts turned out to be stretchy enough to allow this without modifications from Rodney. The first couple attempts to work John out of his clothes this way proved the struggle could be a turn on for both of them. Rodney likes the challenge. John experiences clothing as binding anyway. Watching Rodney work to free John from his clothes, seeing his black shirt pushed up around the black rope binding his forearm, makes John harder, makes his blood pump faster (and yes, the underwear Rodney designed monitors that as well).

Once the shirt is pushed out to join the first bindings, Rodney can take his time with the other arm. With each loop, he sees John's eyelids droop and pupils dilate as John silently watches Rodney securing the rope, sliding a finger between it and skin to keep John safe, adding another loop to claim him even more. John shivers and his nipples harden to peaks without yet being touched. His skin forms goosebumps, not from cold but from Rodney's focused touch, and every little hair still visible on John's arm stands on end.

Before tying the final ropes, Rodney lifts John's fingers to his mouth and sucks first one and then two all the way in. John watches with half-lidded eyes, and his breathing syncs up with Rodney's, which is measured around fellating John's fingers. When John starts to whimper, Rodney knows better than to stop. He doesn't need readouts from smart underwear to tell him John wants more, not to rush things along. Rodney keeps a firm hold on John's already bound but not tied wrist, as he sucks John's fingers as seriously as he would otherwise suck his cock.

When John goes non-verbal like this, the noises he makes are completely honest and unchecked. His whimpers grow louder and needier until they shift to an impossibly high pitched almost whistle in John's throat. Finally, Rodney lowers John's hand and ties it down. As he ties the knots he says, "You're so good, lying there while I take all the time I need. You didn't buck or thrash. You know I'll give you what you need, what you deserve, because you are so good for me."

That John had a praise kink was hardly surprising, and despite his reputation, Rodney had no trouble feeding into it when John was like this. Because for Rodney, John was perfect in bed.

Letting one hand trace up John's arm and shirt right by the pointy nipple on that side, Rodney keeps one point of contact as he moves to unfasten the uniform pants. They aren't nearly as stretchy or comfortable as the current uniform shirts. But the underwear Rodney designed protects the parts that matter.

"Lift your hips for me," Rodney says, as he slides the pants carefully past the still smooth and tight underwear. Even though John is close to fully erect and pointing straight up toward his bellybutton, the underwear holds him tight. Rodney is happy to leave it in place as he works down John's legs, stroking with light, teasing touches as he finally removes his lover's pants, socks and shoes.

"Stay there for me a moment and just watch," Rodney orders. And it is an order now. He can see John process it in the careful way his mind works at times like this. John won't forget and move his body or let his eyes close. He is completely in Rodney's power for the time being, and they are both going to get what they want tonight.

It doesn't matter that Rodney's body isn't perfect or that he doesn't try to remove his own clothes in a sexy show. He is John's as much as John is his. When John watches him strip, he knows Rodney is doing it for him. Is promising to do even more for him. John watches with rapt attention.

Then Rodney opens the bedside drawer and pulls out a cock ring. "This is for me, because I have big plans for you tonight." John doesn't nod, probably because he's been told to stay put and just look. But it is easy to read his agreement in the way he watches Rodney lift his own cock and then his balls to bind them with rings made of Ancient memory metal. The ATA gene is very helpful in designing mentally controlled sex toys.

"You're doing so well, I'm just going to put one of these on you as well. I think you can keep your legs and ass where I tell you to, so long as you don't have to worry about coming. You can leave that to me, and I'll have another gift for you before the night is through."

A stutter in John's breathing is the only response.

From the nightstand, Rodney pulls out another cock ring. But he stops to admire John in his smart boxer briefs first. Rodney runs his hands down his lover's abs and then traces the crisp black edge of his underwear. He slides a finger underneath as if checking the fit and then lets it snap down. John twitches and Rodney says, "You don't have to be completely still. You definitely don't need to be quiet. Let yourself react, but I'll decide what you feel and see and taste."

John whimpers, and Rodney adds a step to his plans for the night.

First, he pulls John's underwear down just enough to slide the cock ring around John's balls and cock. He doesn't pump or stroke more than necessary. Even with Rodney's advanced design, it's better if the wearer isn't quite at full mast from the start (although the metal will adjust when given the chance). Nonetheless, it's the first direct touch Rodney's given John's cock all night, and John groans at the attention.

"I love the sounds you make," Rodney pauses with John's balls briefly cradled in his palm, "But you're going to have to wait. There's something you'll want to taste."

With that, Rodney pulls John's underwear back into place, confining that eager cock with the only restraints John enjoys in that area. Then he crawls up John's body with his knees on each side of John's torso. He raises himself up at the end so his cock rests against John's lower lip. "Now it's your turn to suck me. You'll keep going until I can't wait any longer to return the favor."

John's tongue pokes out between his lips.

Rodney repositions a pillow beneath John's head and then repositions himself so he can easily slide his cock past that plump wet lip. He braces his hand on the wall and feeds John just the tip. The way John circles his tongue draws a moan from both of them at once. Gradually, Rodney plays the crown forward and back, barely giving John enough to suck.

And he's teasing himself admirably. Without the cock ring, Rodney might be able to come just from this. From the first time they met is Antarctica, his eyes were always drawn to John's lower lip, his expressive mouth, the way his Adam's apple glides up and down his throat as he swallows.

Rodney can't see John's throat in this position, but he imagines it working as he pushes deeper, barely brushing the back of John's mouth. Setting a slow rhythm that John meets with warm suction. "Perfect," Rodney says as he arches back and creates music in his mind to match the pulsing of John's mouth.

He lets John work for a long while, but Rodney doesn't push back into John's throat until even Rodney can't wait any longer. He lets himself sink in as John swallows around him once. Twice.

Then he pulls all the way out. John's eyes fly open and he yelps in protest, but Rodney is on him in a moment, swallowing those sounds into a probing wet kiss. At the same time, Rodney is pressing his whole body down into John's. The cock John had spent so long sucking aligns with John's own, only the tight black boxer briefs coming between them. But John remembers not to seek his own pleasure. Rodney is almost overcome with the feel of John, still very erect beside him. He deepens the kiss to keep John from catching his breath after what he just did. Breathless John is pink and spacey. In a moment he goes from using his clever cheeks and tongue to perfectly cradle Rodney to seeming to have no control of his mouth as they kiss. He's loose and sloppy as Rodney plunders his mouth.

Once again, Rodney pulls back. This time he leaves John's lips spit slick and swollen. John's eyes flutter as he catches his breath.

That's all the time Rodney needs to slide off to the side and pull the underwear out of the way of Rodney's mouth. He sucks John deep all at once.

John screams.

Without the cock ring, John would probably be coming right now. Rodney swallows around his cock as if he is. John keeps screaming until his breath runs out. His hips are twitching, beyond his control, but Rodney holds them down. Holds John still for as long as Rodney can continue to suck him as deep and hard as he wants to.

John is silent by the time Rodney pulls off again.

He doesn't make a sound as Rodney finally pulls the underwear down his long legs and throws them aside with John's other clothes.

When Rodney pulls their favorite lube from the nightstand, John doesn't notice the tiny oval Rodney gathers at the same time.

Compliantly, almost bonelessly, John lets Rodney shift one leg up and out. Admiring the view, Rodney takes the chance to stoke the inside of John's thigh, lean and muscular. Shivering under his touch.

"I love the feel of your skin," Rodney says, and John sighs. "I love your tight hole." John only sighs again as Rodney ghosts his fingers up the crack of John's ass, around his hole, and over his perineum.

Carefully, Rodney warms some lube in his hand and starts to work it in. John's hole flexes eagerly, but his whole body is relaxed, like the eye in the center of a storm. Rodney overwhelmed him with sensation, and he knows John is drifting, taking everything in but no longer desperate. The man himself is temporarily less aware of his own neediness, but parts of John's body are primed and hungry for what Rodney has planned.

This is what Rodney's research has given him so far. He knows how to keep the machine that is John's body running at peak efficiency. He can maintain and stimulate his lover (and himself) so they're both at peak readiness when they have time to spend together. The fact they can be together almost every night now only forces Rodney's research farther. He's optimized for the sort of sex life he never knew he could have, and he's certain John never knew either. No one will ever be able to compete with what Rodney can give John, not only with his body, but with his mind.

When Rodney's finger finds the place that makes John twitch no matter how blissed out he is, Rodney takes the time to tell him what he's made, even knowing he'll have to explain it all again later. "I told you I had another gift for you tonight." Rodney speaks even as John quakes with every circle of his finger. "It's very small, made especially for you with Ancient tech that will meld to your skin until one of us chooses to remove it."

John groans. Maybe he's paying enough attention to guess something about what Rodney has made. More likely, he's responding to Rodney teasing his prostate. John always responds beautifully to what Rodney can do with his fingers there. "I've made it to collect more data to add to the data collection system in your underwear. Given all I've learned from monitoring and adjusting when your cock stiffens even slightly over the course of a day, it seemed obvious that I needed to monitor here." Rodney massages John's sweet spot in earnest for a moment and John's whole body tenses and flexes, his breath shuddering in his lungs. His cock drools precum, but is still held tight and safe in its cock ring.

"Hold that thought," Rodney says as he slides that finger out then slips two in with his tiny new toy braced between them. John groans and his bent leg twitches. It's easy to find the right spot again when John is reacting so vividly. Rodney says, "I'm going to make this so good for you." Then he places the toy and mentally activates it to hold position just above John's prostate. It melds into John's flesh until any but the most intrusive physical exam would miss it. As the toy runs a self-diagnostic, Rodney widens his strokes inside John. Loosening him up even as the eager muscles all around try to pull Rodney's fingers deeper.

As John's moans shift to a slightly higher pitch, Rodney knows his lover wants to be filled more. Adding a third finger Rodney pings the self-diagnostics for the tiny device and gets the all clear. He strokes and then rubs John's prostate such that each of the tips of his three fingers touches in succession, John practically growls his approval. The tiny device registers the spikes in arousal with each touch, and Rodney basks in scientific success before lubing up his cock to further satisfy his lover.

The new device doesn't change their love making. Rodney will learn from the data later, but he knows exactly what to do with John for now.

He slides in slow and deep. John's moan stretches until he runs out of breath. Once he's balls deep, Rodney holds still, waiting for John to whimper in barely conscious need. Then he slowly moves John's legs, bending both knees up to John's chest as Rodney sink slightly deeper with each adjustment.

When John is positioned exactly the way they both want, Rodney shifts back enough to rub John's prostate. John's breath catches.

Rodney works back and forth from just before that spot to deep inside, slowly at first, but increasing his pace until John is breathing fast and hard. His cock is swollen and red. Its tip glistens with precum as does a small pool on John's abdomen. The Ancient memory metal of the cock ring shines, doing its job in the best possible way, like everything Rodney wants for his lover.

While John's eyes are barely open and he's beyond begging for release, Rodney is only human. He gets more of a workout satisfying John than he ever submits himself to in training. He's also rock hard and very aware of how badly he wants to come.

He pulls way back, almost all the way out, and then lets gravity and the positions of their hips, pull him back in. John's interior muscles tremble around him, and Rodney knows they're both ready. Still, he finds it in himself to make two more deep luxurious strokes, teasing them both.

John's body is already tensing and twitching as Rodney releases the cock rings from both of them at once. "You've been so good, John. You can come now." Along with those words, Rodney starts pumping into John. He doesn't touch his lovers cock. He waits as each stoke drives them toward the end, not quite rhythmic, not quite targeted, but Rodney knows he strokes where John needs as the muscles all around Rodney's cock start to throb. Sliding one hand down John's cock to slather it with precum, Rodney gives him a whole new source of stimulation, and John screams. Rodney drives John higher and higher, pulling his lover's orgasm through pulse after pulse, even as Rodney falls over the edge and is pulsing inside John to the same beat.

It seems to last forever.

When it ends, Rodney is light headed from not enough air, and John looks practically delirious. His face is split in a wide, unguarded grin. His eyes are closed, but the wrinkles at the corners show he's pleased. The flush on his cheeks reaches down to his neck and chest. It's a very good look.

As soon as Rodney catches his breath, he eases out and rubs John's legs and hips as he lowers them to the bed. He pull a couple wipes from the bedside drawer to clean up enough of the mess. Then he unties the arm that has both silky rope and John's shirt looped around it. Checking the skin, Rodney traces his fingers over the phantom rings left by his ropework. Johns fingers are still warm and healthy.

Rodney pulls down the covers on the other side of the bed before rolling John toward his still bound arm. With a sigh and a hum, John allows his body to be guided where Rodney wants him, still too blissed out to speak. It's the work of a moment for Rodney to untie that arm, check the fingertips, and wrap the forearm with its traces of rope patterns around John. Then Rodney wraps his own arms around John as he slides in behind him and falls asleep.

#

By morning, John is sleeping on his stomach, and Rodney's arm rests along the top of his ass. One of their radios pings. They must have slept into working hours, because that's a non-emergency ping. Rodney would be happy to ignore it, but he owes it to John to make sure they're both back in a reasonable headspace for work. Rolling over and opening one eye, Rodney can see it's John's radio that's pinging.

He rubs a slow circle around John's beautiful bare back and ass while saying, "You feel okay."

"Awesome. I don't know if I've ever come that hard or that long."

Rodney smiles and kisses John's shoulder, "That's what I like to hear."

John's radio pings again. "Are you ready to act as military commander for whoever's pinging your radio so insistently?"

"I guess so." John sits up and stretches in a way that totally shows of his pecs and delts. Rodney reaches out to teasingly pinch a nipple, and John swats at his hand. That means he's ready to get on with his day. But before he reaches for his radio, John says, "Later, I'm going to want all the details on that gift you put inside of me. I trust you, but that was a little sneaky."

"That assessment does nothing to discourage me," Rodney snarks, kissing the corner of John's mouth before handing over his radio.

#

They end up with a mission scheduled for that afternoon. Before lunch John manages to pull Rodney aside into the private office attached to his lab. Rodney plops down into his desk chair with his legs spread wide. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah," John slouches against Rodney's desk, not even touching him, just looking relaxed and non-regulation. "Before we go off world today, I want to know all about the thing you put inside me."

"When we're not in Atlantis, it can't to do anything but collect data, just like your smart boxer briefs." Rodney gazes pointedly, knowing exactly how the underwear he designed fit and what they cover.

"The moisture wicking on those works even away from Atlantis," John answers without acknowledging Rodney's ogling.

"There is no moisture wicking feature on the device I put inside you."

John rolls his eye, "Yeah, I guessed that. But I need to know if it does anything else."

"While here on Atlantis," Rodney lets one hand rest against his thigh as he talks and gestures with the other, "it can emit a very small pulse of energy. I mostly intend to use that as a homing signal for the next device I'm making."

"A pulse, like electricity?" John asks.

"Very small. You probably wouldn't notice it."

"Probably?" John raises an eyebrow and stretches the word out.

"Have you noticed it?"

At that, John's eyes focus entirely on Rodney, and the scientist is intrigued by how quickly his lover's gaze drifts from his face, down his arm, to the fingers Rodney is casually brushing on the inseam of his thigh. "Of course, I tested it already. You know I'd never procrastinate on something so important to me."

John closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose. "Okay, if you say it can't interfere with our mission, then that's all I need to know. Thanks."

With that John leaves the office, even though Rodney, as a scientist and a skeptic, would never say anything absolutely couldn't interfere with a mission. Anyway, he takes the opportunity to check his data collection.

As expected, the smart underwear detected a slight enlargement of John's cock when he first followed Rodney into his office. Rodney's ass has that effect on John more often than not. The current optimization model Rodney's running on Atlantis triggered the smart fibers to prolong that slight display of interest. Then there's a more noticeable increase, at least at the level of sensors built into underwear, which almost certainly triggers when John's eyes are drawn to Rodney's fingers on his own thigh. The interesting new data is that John's prostate sensor registers a slight shift immediately after his cock reacts the second time. Rodney had been hoping for useful insights like that when he designed the internal sensors, but it was great to have proof of concept.

Out of curiosity, Rodney pulls up the readings from his own smart briefs and aligns them underneath his readings from John. While Rodney's cock didn't start reacting until he sat down and spread his legs to taunt John, he had a secondary spike aligned with John's, when John couldn't help looking down at Rodney's thigh. If Rodney made a second internal device, it would be interesting to see if his prostate, which seems to be less sensitive during sex, reacts as readily as John's does during such encounters.

For the time being, Rodney is much more interested in finishing his latest gift for John, the mini-beads.

#

As it happens, none of Rodney's creations or actions interferes with their missions. The locals make them stay two nights in a cave that isn't quite a cell but is way too close to camping for Rodney's tastes. It's dirty and chilly and there's no privacy at all. But that's all because they showed up at the wrong time based on some holy calendar, and after the locals finish their most solemn commemorations, they agree to the trading terms the team had been told to propose. They also offer detailed instructions on when visitors will or will not be welcomed in the future. Once explained, the commemorations will be as easy to track as local day and night, summer solstice and winter, which are among the markers Atlantis tracks for all their trading partners.

#

To make up for the long and uncomfortable mission, the team is on stand down for two days. Rodney drags John into the shower with him. "How else will I make sure you clean up properly?"

"Rodney," John grumbles. But he's standing under a spray of warm water and already getting hard as Rodney slathers him with shower gel, so it's not a very convincing protest.

Rodney cleans John extremely thoroughly, inside and out until John is floating and pliable under his hands. "Give me a blow job while I rinse your hair."

His hair is pretty well rinsed already, but John likes giving blow jobs and of course Rodney likes receiving them—in general, but especially from John. As John suckles gently and then starts trying out more complicated patterns with his tongue, Rodney scratches lightly through John's hair and down his neck. Warm water from the shower weaves around his fingers and down John's neck and back.

Rodney doesn't try to direct John's movements, but makes it clear he could. After a while, John relaxes back into Rodney's hands and lets his mouth go loose, practically begging Rodney to take control. Rodney allows himself several deep strokes and says with a shudder, "If I come down your throat, I'm going to make you wait until later."

John hums and swallows meaningfully, so Rodney chases his release. After several days stuck in a cave, it's pretty spectacular, like John's sweet mouth is pulling the climax through every nerve in Rodney's body.

Rodney is careful to let John breathe, but it takes more than a minute before Rodney can support himself fully against the wall, pulling out of John's mouth and letting go of his hair to start encouraging his lover to his feet.

As John stands, Rodney feels a moment of regret for making John wait. But he knows it's what John really wants. He knew even before he asked the question. "That was amazing. You are amazing. And I have another gift for you."

They step out of the shower and Rodney wraps himself in a towel as he runs a fluffy towel all over John's slick, hard body. He doesn't dwell on John's erection, but he makes a few extra passes across John's nipples, which grow more responsive with each caress.

As soon as they're both dry enough not to drip, Rodney leads John out to his bed. "Bend over, hands on the bed."

John does it, wiggling his ass playfully to show he's only feeling partially submissive at the moment, but that's more than okay for what Rodney has in mind. He pulls out the lube and the toy he'd finished just before they left Atlantis. It’s a string with four metal beads, each larger than the one before it, but the largest only an inch in diameter. Holding it where John can get a good look, Rodney says, "I'm going to put this inside you now."

"What's the catch?" John isn't naïve. He's seen anal beads before and knows these are very small.

Rodney strokes his free hand up and down John's spine, barely teasing the top of his crack at the bottom of each circuit. "They can respond to the signal from the device above your prostate. Without activating that, you could probably leave these in all day and only notice them if you sat or bent over in interesting ways that pressed them to your prostate. I was thinking we could get something to eat and take a walk. Once you're used to them being inside you, I'll show you what they can do when activated. If there's ever a real problem, you can think your safeword at them to stop everything."

"And your smart underwear will keep any reaction from being obvious?"

"Mostly. I was thinking I'd give you a cock ring just in case. It has been a few days since I had a chance to get you off." Rodney can feel John take a deep breath to steady himself, the statement itself a turn on.

"Yes, please." Just like that, John's sinking into his headspace. The part Rodney's going to have to work hardest to manage is keeping John aware enough or away from people enough, to avoid any situations that would embarrass the military man. They haven't done anything in public before this, and Rodney recognizes the level of trust involved. He's kind of glad he already came so his attention won't be even more divided.

First, he slips the cock ring into place around John's cock and balls. Then he uses just enough lube to slide the new toy in painlessly, but he doesn't want John really loosened up for this.

"How's that feel?" Rodney asks.

"Smaller than the smallest plug I've used." John shifts his ass back and forth experimentally, but doesn’t take his hands off the bed.

"If you want something larger, I'd be happy to design it."

When John only hums and doesn't stand up, Rodney tells him, "Stand up and get dressed. I want you to tell me if any way you move makes the toy inside more noticeable."

"Standing up," John says as he does so, "made it nice for a moment."

"Good. Keep going."

John manages his shirt and pants without comment, but when he sits to put on his socks and shoes he says, "Oh, sitting is nice, pulling my leg up makes it better." John chuckles as he ties his shoe. When he lifts the other foot he says, "Not as much for this one." He shifts a bit and says, "Not sure I can get it back where it was."

Rodney takes that as his cue to go ahead and get dressed. John is watching appreciatively by the time he finishes. "Are you going to test the homing beacon before we go out?"

"You sure that won't make the rest of the evening too hard for you?" Rodney smirks obnoxiously.

"Nothing's too hard for me," John teases back. "You know that."

"Walk around a bit to get a feel for it, and you can tell me when I turn it on."

John walks easily and naturally around Rodney's small room. The moment Rodney thinks the toy on, there's a hitch in John's step and he says, "Oh god. Don't spring that on me in front of anyone." But John keeps walking, clearly enjoying how the beads brush across his sweet spot once the top one is anchored in place.

When Rodney activates the vibrate function, John's voice is a little higher than usual when he says, "You didn't tell me they did more." He tries to keep walking, but it would never pass as his usual gait. Rodney can't help making a mental note to consider gait recognition applications, but mostly he admires the look of his lover struggling with targeted but still semi random prostate stimulation as his cock also hardens in response.

"I think you'd better turn it all the way off if you want me to leave this room anytime soon."

Rodney turns it off immediately. "I don't think you'll be forgetting that's inside you for a while."

"Just warn me before you turn it on."

"No," Rodney shakes his head and John stares at him. "We both know you won't enjoy it as much if you're deciding even that much. I'll agree not to send it to the target location or start it vibrating when anyone but me is watching. Beyond that, you either trust me to take you out in public with this or you don't."

"That's asking a lot," John says, slouching against the wall.

"We can stay in here tonight and wait until some other night to go out. And you always have your safe word. That seems like all the choice you need."

John takes a deep breath and looks at the floor. "The first part is more choice than I want. You could have waited until I'd go along with this easily, but I think I understand why you didn't."

"After tonight, you can tell me if you'd like that in the future, but I thought you'd rather not be that deep in your headspace, at least not to start."

"You've got me all figured out." John gives a lopsided smile and looks up through his eyelashes very dramatically.

Sliding easily back into his role, Rodney says, "Well enough. Be good for me, and I'll make it good for you."

John stands up straight and places his hands on his hips. "At least take me out to dinner first."

#

It's late for dinner on Atlantis, but the mess hall is far from empty. John and Rodney take their plates to a far corner of the mess hall balcony, where they can see the stars and enjoy some modicum of privacy.

Rodney is smart enough to wait until they've both finished their fish and vegetables before he activates the homing device on John's toy.

John sucks in a breath and says, "Getting impatient?"

"Not at all. Just want to make sure you enjoy your desert."

"It doesn't do that much when I'm just sitting here," John says, but Rodney notices him shifting forward a bit as he speaks.

Rodney takes a bite of his chocolate cake and lets out his usual appreciative moan. When John's breath catches again, Rodney shifts his foot so their ankles brush and then he takes another bite and moans. "This is perfect," Rodney says, knowing even if others hear, they'll assume Rodney means the dessert. He meets John's eyes as he swallows, so John can't miss his true meaning.

If they lived in an alternate universe where Rodney was allowed to reach across the table and feed John bites of cake, he would do it now. Instead he says in the lightest tone he can manage, "John, try a bite of your cake." Then he watches as John does it, making a performance of sucking the tines of his fork as he pulls it back out of his mouth, of closing his eyes as he swallows, and then licking his lips with a smile. Rodney wants to live in a universe where John can be on his knees naked as Rodney hand feeds him and watches him respond just like that.

"Mm hmm?" John asks.

"I'll tell you in private. Later." Then Rodney takes another bite of cake, with his usual appreciation, and John responds with another little show of his own. By the time they finish, Rodney is glad the underwear he designed mostly hides both their reactions.

As they walk through the mess to drop off their trays, one of the staff cleaning tables says, "You like the chocolate cake?"

The question is mostly directed at Rodney. The person asking isn't even military. But Rodney can see John starting to blush and not even trying to answer, so Rodney says, "It was excellent." Then he casually bumps against John's shoulder, steering them both toward the tray return and away from inquiring eyes.

Once they're safely inside the transporter Rodney asked, "You good?"

"Mm hmm."

The nearly non-verbal answer gets Rodney's attention. They hadn't spoken much during dessert, but he'd been looking John right in the eyes with every flirt and hadn't thought their acting or the toy had affected John deeply. "Did it turn you on to have someone speak to us that way when you have a toy brushing against your prostate and you're pressed hard and tight inside those boxer briefs I made you?"

John lets out a shuddery breath and nods. They may have uncovered a new kink for John, but Rodney isn't going to press until they have a chance to talk outside of all this.

"Do you still like the idea of walking outside on a pier with me tonight?"

John nods. His pupils are a bit wide, but he's not so far out of it that anyone would notice. Honestly, they can both get away with all sorts of behavior before anyone questions it at this point.

Rodney takes them to the Southwest Pier, which is good for stargazing and dark enough not to encourage casual conversation, if they even meet anyone. They're barely out of the central tower when they cross paths with a couple that's holding hands. Rodney doesn't recognize them, and they seem to have eyes only for each other. Still, he sees John's eyes dart to the other couple and catches how John shivers slightly in reaction. It will be interesting to read the data collected both internally and externally after this night, but for now, he won't let the science distract him. Much.

It's easy to crowd John over to the edge of the pier without even touching him. As they lean against the rail, Rodney presses his forearm against John's from elbows to the sides of their hands. John shivers more than he had observing the couple. "Were you jealous of them holding hands?"

John shakes his head.

"Did passing so close to them make you think about what's inside you?"

John nods and ducks his chin, but Rodney can see the hint of a smile as the corners of his lips turn up.

"I thought of it, too. You're doing so well." John makes a small noise in his throat at the praise, and Rodney realizes John is pretty far gone already. But he's learned not to underestimate his lover. "You good for more?"

John nods, probably expecting the toy to ramp up right then. But Rodney knows better than to be that predictable. "When I said I'd tell you later, in private, I was imagining hand feeding you the chocolate cake. I imagined you licking it off my fingers. And you were kneeling. And you were naked."

There's a wobble to John's knees, and Rodney knows he would have stumbled if they weren't leaning on the railing. "Again, you're making me picture you on your knees. But I want you to walk further out on the pier with me. Can you do that?"

When John nods, Rodney just says, "Good." He starts walking, and John matches his steps almost immediately. It feel like their bodies are attuned to each other. Rodney's face and body are warm against the cool ocean breeze, and he guesses John must be too, especially with how he was blushing before they came out. If Rodney is hard enough to make walking a little awkward, he imagines it must be extremely challenging for John, with the toy inside adding extra stimulation with each step. He waits until they're within reach of the railing at the most secluded end of the pier before he starts the toy vibrating.

A yelp escapes John's mouth that would have anyone who heard guessing he'd either been groped or kicked. But there's truly no one around, and they're far from the nearest inhabited building.

John grips at the railing as if he needs it to ground him. Rodney leans in behind him, pressing his erection to one side of John's ass, and starts pointing out solar systems they've visited. "That's the star Athos orbits, and the second bright star to the left of it is where that big market takes place. What's that planet called, Mithinos?"

John doesn't answer. He's taking shallow breaths and leaning into Rodney as much as he can with their current position.

"As long as you're willing to stand here, I can keep pointing out interesting bits." The most interesting bit is how John shivers against him, completely overcome by sensation or the situation. It's hard to tell how all the pieces add up, but the tiny humming sounds deep in John's throat say the solution is elegant. Rodney's more than a little proud, as John sways against him. For at least fifteen minutes, Rodney points and shifts, keeping John a little off balance and fully aware of his lover's presence.

When he decides John needs a break, Rodney thinks the vibrations off but leaves the toy in place to provide passive stimulation. John actually whimpers at the loss of sensation. "Give yourself a few minutes to relax. I think there's a bench up ahead where we might sit for a while."

John takes a deep, shuddering breath, and follows Rodney across a connecting bridge that leads to the South Pier. Midway across, there is in fact a sheltered bench. When John sits down, he lets out a gasp, suggesting either the beads are well positioned or John is very sensitized. Probably both.

Rodney sits close and whispers in John's ear, "If we weren't in public, I'd have my hand on your cock and that toy vibrating hard right now. Then I'd sit here and talk and talk and act like your reactions went with whatever I was saying." When Rodney waves his hands wide as he says "talk and talk" his right hand skims John's thigh and John gasps. "You see, reactions like that show you're shocked at my suggestion, but you must realize that's nothing compared to what I could do." Rodney triggers the vibrations for a just a moment to punctuate his statement. John whimpers and leans heavily into Rodney's side.

"But you know I'd never risk you," Rodney says sincerely, still speaking softly, but no longer whispering against John's ear. He knows he needs to ease up for a bit if he wants John to walk back inside under his own power. "I employ my substantial genius for your benefit, and while there's no telling what I might do with it, I will show you again and again that you can trust me with anything."

John hums and shifts a little on his ass, still pressed close beside Rodney. A sudden "mmm" sound in the hum makes Rodney think John's found a sweet position, but also that he's calm enough to head back soon.

"When we leave this bench, I could l lead you down the South Pier. A few people live and work there now. Even at this hour of the night, we might run into two or three. Someone might even try to talk to us if they're relaxing in front of the apartments or taking a break from their night shift." Rodney listens for any reaction and wonders if he'll be able to find one in the data tomorrow. Or maybe John can't imagine that clearly enough to react right now. He seems content and mostly out of it as he leans against Rodney's side, still breathing noticeably fast for a fit man sitting still. "But I don't think that's what we want to do this time. You've been amazing every step of the way, and I want to see you take at least a few steps outside while it's a bit challenging for you to walk. Not all the way down the pier. You try this for me, and I'll watch and decide when to return things to how they are now."

There is no outward sign that John understands, but from experience Rodney knows his lover listens closely at such times. He wants to do what Rodney asks, and they both enjoy it when he succeeds. And Rodney pays attention in his own way to help assure John's success. "Stand up," Rodney says. As soon as they're both on their feet, Rodney sets the toy to vibrating. John widens his stance, which must cause an interesting shift inside because John inhales sharply, but he keeps his feet under him. "Start walking, I'll be right by your shoulder pointing things out to you."

John walks slowly, a little bow legged and not quite steady. Rodney rests a hand on his far shoulder and points forward and up with his other arm at a suggestive angle. "Anyone watching from the central tower would think I'm pointing out stars to you." John swallows hard at the mention of someone possibly watching, and they are definitely going to explore that later. "But I'm really telling you how impressed I am. The way you're walking so calmly when you might as well be getting fucked through the mattress right now." The dirty talk has John's breath stuttering. "I bet anyone watching is desperate to be in my place, either fucking you or just walking close to you like this. So good. So perfect. And it's better than they'll ever know."

John whimpers very quietly, and Rodney steers him to the railing on the side of the pier again. He keeps his body half pressed against John as he turns off the vibrations saying, "Take a deep breath. I don't really want to share your attention with others right now, but I can't guarantee we won't see anyone on our way back to my room. If we do, I'll handle any talking. You can probably just nod. All you have to do is make it to my room, and I will drive you out of your mind with that toy and more, because you have been amazingly good for me tonight."

As he waits for John to stop shivering and swaying like a kite in the breeze, Rodney takes a few deep breaths of his own. This is the highest stakes scene they've ever done together, and Rodney probably isn't walking too naturally himself. Every time he glances at his lover and sees how far gone he is, Rodney feels a fresh surge of desire, both sexual and wanting to design an optimal experience for John.

When they've both mostly caught their breath, Rodney starts walking back toward the tower. Once again, John falls in step beside him without seeming to try. They reached the transporter without encountering anyone, but seeing John in the brighter light inside the transporter is almost too much for Rodney. However smart the fabric in those boxer briefs is, Rodney can see how tight John's pants are. He can see the blush only partly hidden by the tan on John's cheeks and the pupils blown wider than they should be, even after being outside in the dark. Beyond that, John looks simultaneously relaxed and full to bursting, a look that Rodney has never seen on anyone else and finds irresistibly attractive on his lover.

They step out of the transporter together and are halfway down the hall when Radek Zelenka rounds a corner and calls out, "Rodney, I wanted to ask you about the centrifuge experiment."

"Not tonight. Can't you see we're busy?" Rodney tries to sound like his usual irritable self, but Radek knows him about as well as anyone in the city.

The other scientist looks at Rodney and John, then raises both eyebrows above his glasses. John nods mutely, and Radek says, "Understood. I'll see you tomorrow."

After that, Rodney gets John back to his room successfully and immediately tells him. "You were so good. Take off your clothes so I can reward us both."

John strips completely in the time it takes Rodney to toe off his shoes.

"Very well done," Rodney says, "Now lie on your back on the bed." John spreads himself like a starfish as Rodney pulls off his shirt and says, "I don't think I need to tie you down tonight." He sets the toy to vibrate once again. "Pretend that's fucking you into the mattress and you can just lie there and enjoy it."

John lets out a wail. His cock is already fully hard and standing stiff above his abdomen, but the cock ring is doing its job and making him wait. Part of Rodney wants to just stand and watch, but he knows John has to be nearing exhaustion in more ways than one. It's good they'll have a couple days off to recover. Or whatever.

As soon as Rodney has the rest of his clothing off, he sets aside his radio and John's. Then he grabs the lube and climbs astride his lover's hips. John pants beneath him as if it's the best things ever. The fact he isn't screaming or begging suggests he's passed beyond hoping for orgasm. He's totally lost in what he's experiencing in the moment.

When Rodney adds his own lubed hand to stroke both their cocks together, he can't help but groan, and John groans with him.

Rodney can feel the vibrations coming from inside John, but they shouldn't be that strong. Maybe John is vibrating along with the toy the way he groaned along with Rodney.

Letting himself make noises as he pumps them both, Rodney hears John match him gasp for gasp, breath for breath. It's as if Rodney controls both bodies and John feels everything that happens to both of them. When Rodney finally releases the cock rings, they both come together. He deactivates the toy as soon as he feels John's body falling out of sync with the vibrations. When they both slump together exhausted on the bed, Rodney barely has the energy to roll to one side and lazily wipe them both off with the same wipe. He pulls half a blanket over both of them and falls asleep with his head on John's shoulder.

#

When Rodney first wakes the next morning, he notices John has folded more blankets over them both and somehow burrowed his head between Rodney's neck and shoulder.

#

When they both wake up together, it's already lunchtime. John's stomach growls but he doesn't move.

"We should probably shower," Rodney suggests.

"Tried that already," John grumbles. Close to two minutes later he adds, "But I'm hungry."

"Okay, into the shower. Don't worry, I won't make you keep the new toy inside of you during lunch in the mess hall."

John pushes himself to sitting. "Maybe you could leave it inside but not use it for now?"

Rodney smirks. "You like knowing it's there when you're out in public."

John smiles and shrugs. "Not like we're on duty today or tomorrow."

Even though John doesn't need to hear it right then, Rodney can't look at him and not say, "You're perfect."

#

In the mess hall, Radek drops a bag of zip ties on their table as he says in passing, "In case you need them."

Both John and Rodney know they'd never use zip ties when Rodney could make restraints so much better, but they both burst out laughing anyway, perfectly in sync.


End file.
